Behind The Lady's Gown
by alprimaayrafansha
Summary: Hyukjae Spencer harus menerima takdirnya hidup menjadi seorang Lady, tinggal di lingkungan bangsawan House of Lords, negara bagian Northchester. Menjalani kepalsuan hidupnya yang penuh dengan tekanan hingga bertemu dengan seorang Marquee asal Chasley yang mengerti dirinya luar dalam. Akankah Hyukjae mendapatkan kebahagian di tengah kepalsuan yang dijalaninya? A HaeHyuk Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Behind The Lady's Gown**

**Length : 1 of -**

**Genre : YAOI for HaeHyuk! _GS for some characters!_ Historical Romance~**

**Rated : T to M**

**Cast :**

** Lee Hyukjae as Hyukjae/Hyukkie Spencer, from Meridian**

** Lee Donghae as Marquee Lee (Marquee of Chasley)**

** Choi Siwon (Duke of Northchester)**

**_Summary_** : _Hyukjae Spencer harus menerima takdirnya hidup menjadi seorang Lady dan tinggal di lingkungan bangsawan di House of Lords, negara bagian Northchester. Menjalani kepalsuan hidupnya yang penuh dengan tekanan hingga bertemu dengan seorang Marquee asal Chasley yang mengerti dirinya luar dalam. Akankah Hyukjae mendapatkan kebahagian di tengah kepalsuan yang dijalaninya? Atau ia akan menerima uluran tangan sang Marquee untuk membebaskannya dari jeratan kesemuan?_

**A/N**: _Repost from FB. Terinspirasi novel-novel Historical Romance dari Eloisa James dan Julia London ^.^ Juga gaun-gaun keren jaman Victoria yang bikin gila mata -_- __**Cerita gaje, gak masuk akal, aneh, dan penuh dengan pemaksaan karakter **__(?). Hm, namanya juga fiksi :'D This's not real right? :'D Typo di mana-mana. Feel free to read, feel free to review ^.^_

* * *

**.::Behind The Lady's Gown::. **

* * *

_"Putriku cantik sekali. Kau sangat manis, Sayang. Jika kau sudah besar nanti, Ibu akan mengenalkanmu dengan seorang pangeran dari Northchester. Dia lahir di bulan yang sama seperti dirimu, Hyukkie. Kau harus menikah dengannya, dan hiduplah dengan baik untuk menjadi seorang Duchess." _

Hyukkie menahan senyum pahitnya kala mengingat slide-slide masa lalunya beberapa tahun silam. Air matanya mulai menggenang menyaksikan puing-puing rumahnya yang berserakan, sisa dari kebakaran. Dalam gendongannya, sesosok bayi mungil terlihat memainkan rambut cokelat Hyukkie dengan polosnya. Tak mengerti kedukaan sang kakak yang tengah meratapi masa depan mereka sepeninggal ayah dan ibu mereka dalam kebakaran besar itu.

Di belakang Hyukkie, tampak sesosok pria paruh baya tengah berdiri di samping sebuah kereta kuda. Masih menunggu keputusan Hyukkie, apakah gadis manis itu ingin ikut dengannya atau tidak. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Hyukkie berbalik dan tersenyum menatap pria paruh baya itu. Air matanya menetes tak terkendali saat sebuah kalimat meluncur bebas dari bibir merah jambunya.

"Bawa kami ke House of Lords, Tuan."

Pria paruh baya itu balas tersenyum kepada Hyukkie setelah mendengar ucapan lembut sang gadis manis. Dengan segera, ia masukkan beberapa tas milik Hyukkie dan membukakan pintu untuk gadis cantik itu agar segera masuk ke dalam kereta kuda. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, kereta kuda itu mulai melaju pelan meninggalkan Meridian. Menempuh jarak untuk beberapa jam ke depan menuju House of Lords di Northchester, paviliun megah milik keluarga besar bangsawan Choi.

* * *

**.::Behind The Lady's Gown::. **

* * *

Northchester tak se-menyenangkan bagaimana kedengarannya. Itu yang dirasakan oleh Hyukkie Spencer selama 6 tahun terakhir ini. Sepeninggal ayah dan ibunya, Lady of Meridian itu tinggal di paviliun milik bangsawan Choi, House of Lords, bersama dengan adik laki-lakinya. Saat itu ia masih berumur 17 tahun, sementara adiknya masihlah bayi merah berusia 3 bulan yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Jika mau, Hyukkie bisa saja tetap tinggal di Meridian dan fokus mengurus peternakan kuda milik ayahnya di Bravarian sebelum memutuskan untuk tinggal di Northchester. Melepaskan gelar kebangsawanan ayahnya yang juga disandangnya dengan lebih memilih menjalani kehidupan sebagai rakyat biasa. Tapi Hyukkie sadar, adiknya butuh pendidikan yang cukup dan kehidupan yang layak. Setidaknya, Hyukkie harus bisa bertahan di Northchester hingga adiknya bisa hidup mandiri dan tak bergantung lagi kepadanya. Mungkin butuh empat sampai lima tahun lagi, hingga Henry -adik Hyukkie- mampu menentukan arah jalan masa depannya.

Selain menggunakan Henry sebagai alasan utama untuk tinggal dan belajar di House of Lords, Hyukkie juga teringat akan pesan ibunya yang terus memintanya agar tumbuh menjadi gadis terhormat dan terpelajar. Meski Hyukkie tahu itu semua tidak dapat dibenarkan, tapi mengingat akan semua kebutuhan masa depan Henry, akhirnya Hyukkie memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di House of Lords. Menjalani kehidupan palsunya sebagai wanita baik-baik yang selama ini terkenal begitu sopan dan juga ramah.

Hyukkie, gadis muda yang begitu ceria dan periang itu kini telah tumbuh menjadi sosok wanita yang anggun dan pendiam. Sejak tinggal di House of Lords, Hyukkie menjadi pribadi yang tertutup, bahkan pada pelayannya sendiri yang selama ini selalu setia mendampinginya dan menyiapkan segala hal keperluannnya. Meski begitu menutup diri dari kehidupan luar, bukan berarti Hyukkie mengurung diri di bangsal penginapannya. Ia masih menjalani aktivitasnya sebagaimana yang dilakukan putri bangsawan pada umumnya. Menghadiri pesta kenegaraan, melakukan aktivitas sosial, bercengkerama dengan putri-putri bangsawan sebayanya, dan tak lupa tentunya berkenalan dengan beberapa pria putra bangsawan yang hadir di pesta yang juga dihadirinya. Bedanya, Hyukkie tak terlalu menonjolkan dirinya. Sepertinya ia sama sekali tak berminat untuk menarik perhatian seorang pria dengan kecantikan wajahnya ataupun kemolekan tubuhnya. Hyukkie tumbuh menjadi wanita yang tahu diri. Ia tak ingin terlihat murah ataupun jual mahal di hadapan para pria. Ia hanya tak ingin bersikap berlebihan. Jika ia suka, tentunya ia akan menerima dengan tangan yang terbuka. Namun sebaliknya, jika ia tak tertarik, maka ia akan lebih memilih menjaga jarak dengan cara yang patut dan tak menyinggung perasaan.

Hari yang cerah di Northchester hari ini bertepatan dengan hari peringatan ulang tahun sang Duke of Northchester, pewaris tunggal tahta Northchester. Dalam memperingati hari besar itu, akan diadakan festival berburu di pedalaman hutan dengan mengundang banyak kalangan bangsawan dari negara bagian lain.

Tak terkecuali Hyukkie. Sebagai putri dari Baron of Meridian, ia juga diberi kesempatan untuk hadir di festival itu. Bersama putri bangsawan lainnya, ia akan menaiki kereta kuda menuju tempat festival yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari House of Lords. Untuk pergi ke sana, ia telah menyiapkan penampilan terbaiknya demi menghormati berlangsungnya acara nanti. Bukan semata untuk menarik perhatian putra bangsawan lain seperti yang biasa dilakukan putri bangsawan lainnya di pesta-pesta maupun acara kenegaraan lainnya.

Selesai memakai gaun berburunya dan bersolek dengan anggunnya, Hyukkie segera keluar dengan diikuti oleh pelayannya yang selama ini selalu setia kepadanya. Langkah pelannya terhenti saat ia melewati pintu kamar Lady Sungmin, putri bangsawan Northchester yang juga tinggal di paviliun Bangsawan Choi.

Sungmin yang saat itu tampil dengan begitu menggairahkan terlihat sangat cantik dan mempesona. Gaunnya sangat cocok dengan tatanan rambutnya yang juga sangat menarik. Sangat kontras dengan penampilan Hyukkie yang terbilang sederhana namun juga cukup mempesona. Gaun hitam dengan pelapis korset merah yang dikenakan Hyukkie terlihat sporty dan cocok dengan tema festival hari ini. Berburu dengan pakaian sederhana seperti itu Hyukkie rasa akan mempermudahnya dalam membidik sasaran dengan busur dan anak panahnya. Ia harap, ia beruntung hari ini.

"Hyukkie, kau sudah siap?"

"Eum, tampaknya kau juga begitu. Kau sangat cantik, Minnie.."

Sungmin tersenyum imut menunjukkan deretan gigi kelincinya. Membuat Hyukkie ikut tersenyum menampakkan senyum gummynya. Kedua putri cantik itu pun melanjutkan perbincangan mereka seraya turun ke lantai bawah. Bersiap-siap masuk ke kereta kuda mereka masing-masing untuk menuju ke pedalaman hutan Northchester, tempat berlangsungnya festival berburu.

**... **

Area festival berburu telah ramai oleh kehadiran putra dan putri bangsawan sahabat sang Duke of Northchester. Puluhan kuda dan perangkat panah untuk berburu telah disiapkan bagi mereka yang ikut andil memeriahkan acara ini. Sementara sang Duke sendiri, hari ini terlihat sangat gagah dengan pakaian berburunya yang masih menunjukkan pangkat kebangsawanan yang disandangnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, jika ia memanglah sangat tampan dan berwibawa. Siapapun akan jatuh dalam pesonanya hanya dengan melihat senyum simpulnya.

Tak berlama-lama, acara berburu itu akhirnya digelar juga. Dimulai dari Viscount Cho dari Westville yang bertanding melawan Earl Kim dari Knockforth. Keduanya menarik tali kekang kuda masing-masing dan mengincar rusa buruan mereka hingga masuk ke pedalaman hutan yang sedikit gelap dan juga lembab. Beberapa menit berselang, suara tapak kaki kuda tampak terdengar dan menampakkan sang Viscounf of Westville membawa rusa buruannya. Sementara sang Earl Kim dari Knockforth harus mengakui keahlian Viscount Cho yang sesungguhnya berusia lebih muda dari dirinya.

Kemenangan putaran pertama Viscount Cho rupanya menarik perhatian Lady Hyukkie yang saat ini tengah berdiri di samping kuda cokelatnya. Sejak kembalinya Viscount Cho dari acara berburunya, Hyukkie tak hentinya memandangi sang Viscount yang kini tengah dikerumuni banyak putri bangsawan dan dibanjiri dengan suara kekaguman serta pujian. Sungmin juga terlihat ada di sana, memberi ucapan selamat pada Viscount Cho yang sepertinya telah berhasil mencuri perhatiannya. Diam-diam, Hyukkie tersenyum senang. Dan ia tidak tahu jika sikapnya itu juga diam-diam tengah diperhatikan oleh sang Duke of Northchester, Choi Siwon.

"Aku akan segera kembali."

Siwon meninggalkan singgasananya lantas mengambil busur dan anak panahnya seraya mendekati Hyukkie yang bersiap menaiki kudanya. Dengan penuh percaya diri, Siwon menyapa sang Lady yang masih memperhatikan Viscount Cho dari arah kejauhan. Siwon tersenyum kecil mengamati betapa manis sosok Hyukkie yang sesungguhnya sudah menarik perhatiannya semenjak Hyukkie tinggal di Northchester kurang lebih enam tahun yang lalu. Namun baru akhir-akhir inilah Siwon mendapat kesempatan untuk mendekati Hyukkie di berbagai acara yang mereka hadiri bersama. Dan sepertinya, Siwon memiliki niatan untuk menjadikan Hyukkie sebagai Duchess-nya. Jika ia berhasil menolah perjodohan yang telah direncanakan untuk dirinya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Hyukkie sedikit tersentak saat sebuah tangan terulur di depan wajahnya. Hyukkie sedikit mengangkat kepalanya demi melihat siapa sang pemilik tangan. Seketika, Hyukkie menundukkan kepalanya sopan menyadari jika Siwon-lah yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Crinoline-nya yang tak terlalu mengembang ikut terayun pelan saat Hyukkie turut membungkukkan tubuh mungilnya.

"My Lord~"

"Kulihat kau sendirian saja di tempat ini. Butuh teman?"

Hyukkie tersenyum kecil menatap sang Duke yang juga tersenyum kepadanya. Ia ulurkan tangan kirinya untuk menerima bantuan Siwon yang berniat menolongnya naik ke atas kudanya. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, keakraban mulai terjalin di antara Siwon dan Hyukkie. Bahkan keduanya kini memiliki agenda sendiri untuk berkeliling dengan kuda masing-masing menjelajahi pedalaman hutan yang sepi dan juga tenang. Menjauhi area festival di mana acara berburu masih berlangsung dengan meriahnya.

"Maaf bila aku lancang. Kudengar, Your Grace akan bertunangan dengan Lady Kibum dari Vandenstich. Apa itu benar?"

Siwon tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Hyukkie. Dengan gerakan sigap ia turun dari kudanya lantas menarik busur panahnya seraya membidik seekor rusa yang tengah mengendap-endap di balik semak belukar. Ia menyipitkan sedikit matanya lalu melepas anak panahnya. Mengakibatkan suara ringkikan sang rusa yang kini tumbang ke tanah dengan sebuah anak panah tepat menancap di titik jantungnya.

Hyukkie yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Siwon ikut turun dari kudanya. Pertanyaannya tadi mungkin terdengar lucu untuk sang Duke of Northchester. Tapi tidak untuk Hyukkie. Ia ingin tahu, apakah berita itu benar atau tidak. Karena jika memang benar, tak seharusnya Hyukkie berada di sini bersama Siwon berdua saja. Itu bisa menimbulkan kabar buruk dan merusak rencana perjodohan sang Duke of Northchester.

"Apa kau khawatir?"

Siwon menyimpan busurnya lantas berjalan mendekati Hyukkie. Menyentuh dagu sang Lady of Meridian hingga menimbulkan keterkejutan bagi sang Lady yang belum pernah bersentuhan dengan pria manapun sebelumnya. Hyukkie mundur selangkah demi menghindari sentuhan Siwon yang menurutnya semakin berani kepadanya. Membuat Siwon justru semakin tertantang dan melangkah maju demi memperpendek jaraknya dengan Hyukkie.

"Kau takut, Hyukkie."

"Your Grace~"

"Aku belum memutuskan untuk menerima pertunangan itu. Tapi jika kau mau, aku bisa menempatkanmu sebagai wanita pertama yang berdiri di sampingku."

"Your Grace, apa yang kau katakan?"

Hyukkie menepis tangan Siwon yang semakin berani menyentuh wajahnya. Ia tak menyangka, seorang bangsawan terhormat seperti Siwon dapat melakukan hal seperti ini kepadanya. Kemana sopan dan santun Siwon yang selama ini selalu terlihat di pesta-pesta kenegaraan? Apa itu hanyalah kamuflase? Atau..ini sisi lain dari seorang Choi Siwon?

Bagimanapun juga, Siwon tetaplah seorang pria biasa, yang butuh wanita, bukan hanya gelar kebangsawanan bodoh yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun ia pergi. Hyukkie mengerti, Siwon hanya sedikit butuh bersenang-senang. Ia paham bagaimana terkekangnya menjalani aturan istana yang sangat kaku dan tak masuk akal. Siwon hanya ingin sedikit menghibur diri, namun Hyukkie rasa itu tidaklah tepat jika dilampiaskan bersama dirinya.

"You Grace, tidak seharusnya~"

Penolakan Hyukkie hanya berakhir dengan sentuhan berani Siwon yang kini tengah menarik erat tubuh ramping Hyukkie yang terbalut gaun hitam. Bibir Siwon semakin dekat menekan wajah Hyukkie hingga ia sulit untuk berpikir. Hyukkie menundukkan wajah merahnya lantas menahan dada Siwon dengan satu telapak tangannya. Membuat Siwon yang berniat mencium Hyukkie, merasa semakin tertantang untuk menyentuh Lady of Meridian itu.

"Your Grace~"

Hyukkie mendorong kuat tubuh Siwon untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pelayan Siwon yang tiba-tiba saja datang menemukan mereka. Siwon merapikan sedikit cravat dan waiscoatnya seraya menatap pelayannya sedikit tak suka. Ia tahu, pelayannya sengaja merusak rencananya karena tahu ia telah dijodohkan dengan Lady of Vandenstich.

"Acara puncak akan segera dimulai, Your Grace. Tidak seharusnya Your Grace ada di sini. Sebaiknya kita kembali."

"Aku mengerti."

Siwon mendesah pelan mengingat acara hajatnya sendiri yang mendadak ia lupakan. Dengan berat hati, ia naik kembali ke atas kudanya setelah sebelumnya mendekati Hyukkie dan berbisik pelan di telinganya. Yang membuat Hyukkie sedikit tersentak dengan ucapan Siwon yang  
menurutnya sangat tidak pantas.

_'Aku menunggumu di menara kastil malam nanti. Akan kutunjukkan padamu perasaan apa yang kumiliki untukmu.' _

**... **

Acara berburu putaran terakhir akan segera dimulai. Dengan tiga peserta unggulan yang tak lain adalah Viscount Cho dari Westville, Marquee Lee dari Chasley, dan sang Duke of Northchester sendiri -Siwon-.

Suara ledakan peluru menandakan dimulainya acara berburu. Ketiga pangeran tampan itu memacu kuda masing-masing demi mengejar seekor rusa yang telah diberi tanda sebagai buruan yang harus mereka dapatkan. Ketiganya saling mengejar hingga akhirnya berpencar arah demi mendapatkan buruan mereka. Bagi ketiganya, keberhasilan dalam berburu adalah suatu kebanggan tersendiri bagi seorang pria.

Marquee Lee, putra bangsawan Chasley itu menghentikan kudanya lantas segera turun dari tunggangannya. Ia ambil satu anak panahnya lalu memasangnya pada busurnya dan segera menariknya. Setelah merasa rusa incarannya terbidik tepat oleh pandangan matanya, ia lepas anak panahnya ke titik sasaran buruannya. Sayangnya, rusa itu lebih waspada dan segera berlari menjauh dari sang Marquee. Membuat Donghae menghela napas jengah.

Donghae, Marquee of Chasley itu sedikit mendesah merutuki kegagalannya. Anak panahnya tersisa beberapa buah saja dan sekarang ia tak tahu kemana incarannya pergi. Tak menyerah, Donghae pun kembali naik ke atas kudanya, namun turun kembali saat melihat mata hitamnya mendapati seekor buruan yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Ia pikir itu pasti adalah rusa incarannya. Maka tanpa ragu, ia kembali menarik busur miliknya dan melepas anak panahnya.

_**Slash! **_

"Akh!"

_**Bruk! **_

Suara teriakan seorang wanita terdengar seiring dengan berhasilnya anak panah Donghae melesat cepat ke tujuannya. Donghae pun segera berlari dan mendekati sumber suara wanita tadi. Di sana, ia menemukan seekor kuda cokelat yang terkulai lemah dengan seonggok anak panah miliknya tertancap tepat di jantungnya. Sementara suara riak air menganggu pendengaran Donghae.

"Ya Tuhan~"

Donghae segera melepas jasnya lantas turun ke bawah menuruni tanah yang lebih landai. Matanya yang cukup jeli mendapati sebuah sepatu wanita berada tak jauh dari bibir sungai. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Donghae segera melompat ke dalam air dan berenang ke bawah demi mencari sosok wanita yang diyakininya pemilik kuda yang tadi dipanahnya. Ia bersumpah tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu dengan wanita itu karena dirinya.

Beberapa detik Donghae mencari dalam kedalaman air, hanya gelap yang bisa lihatnya. Merasa pasokan oksigen dalam tubuhnya menipis habis, Donghae pun segera naik ke permukaan demi mengambil udara dan kembali meluncur ke bawah untuk mencari wanita itu. Semakin dalam Donghae mencari, semakin jelas pula petunjuk yang Donghae dapatkan.

Di kedalaman sungai itu, Donghae bisa melihat gaun hitam terbawa arus dan semakin tenggelam ke bawah menuju dasar sungai. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Donghae semakin berenang ke bawah dan menarik gaun hitam itu. Sayangnya, lengan gaun itu dengan mudahnya dapat terlepas dari tubuh sang wanita yang kini tak sadarkan diri. Membuat kedua lengan dan bahu wanita itu terlihat jelas dan tinggal menyisakan pelapis korset warna merah serta petticoat hitamnya.

Tak ingin kehilangan semakin banyak waktu, Donghae segera menarik tubuh wanita itu ke permukaan. Menarik udara banyak-banyak demi mengisi ulang pasokan oksigen yang telah habis di paru-parunya.

Wanita cantik yang tak lain adalah Hyukkie itu tampak tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah pucat dan bibir membiru. Dengan segera, Donghae membawa Hyukkie menuju ke tepi sungai dan mengangkat tubuhnya ke daratan. Panik, Donghae pun segera melepas pelapis korset yang Hyukkie kenakan. Ia tahu, korset akan sangat menyiksa seorang wanita dan menyulitkannya untuk bernapas, terlebih dalam kondisi seperti ini. Donghae tak ingin kehilangan wanita itu. Atau ia akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri seumur hidupnya karena telah menjadi seorang pembunuh.

Selesai membuka pelapis korset itu, kini Donghae membuka ikatan tali korset yang Hyukkie kenakan. Tak sabar, ia merobek korset Hyukkie hingga hanya menyisakan chemise putih tipis yang melindungi bagian dadanya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Donghae segera memompa dada Hyukkie dan memberinya napas buatan berulang kali. Hingga ia menyadari satu hal penting.

"Kau~"

"Uhuk~ eungh-uhuk!"

Hyukkie sadar dengan kondisi lemah dan tak berdaya. Sepasang iris cokelatnya terbuka perlahan dan mendapati jika seorang pria -Donghae- sedang berada di atas tubuhnya. Pasrah, Hyukkie menutup matanya dan setetes air meluncur bebas dari mata lentiknya. Membuat Donghae kembali panik dan berusaha menenangkan Hyukkie yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Hey, aku tak berniat jahat kepadamu. Aku tidak sengaja, aku~"

Hyukkie kembali membuka matanya dan menatap mata Donghae dalam-dalam. Dengan lemah, ia menggerakkan dua tangannya untuk menutupi dadanya dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir dari sudut mata indahnya. Donghae mengerti, sosok di hadapannya bukan takut atau mengira jika dirinya akan berniat jahat kepadanya. Melainkan takut jika Donghae membongkar identitasnya.

"Aku mengerti. Aku tak akan menceritakan ini kepada siapapun. Maafkan aku."

Donghae tersenyum tulus lantas mengambil jasnya yang tadi ia lepaskan sebelum ia terjun ke dalam air. Ia pakaikan jas mahalnya itu ke tubuh Hyukkie demi menutupi tubuh Hyukkie yang terbuka dan basah kedinginan.

Perlahan, Donghae pun mengangkat tubuh Hyukkie bridal style dan membawanya ke atas kudanya. Sebelum akhirnya membawa Hyukkie kembali ke House of Lords tanpa harus membuat orang lain curiga atau mengetahui identitas Hyukkie sebenarnya.

* * *

**.::To Be Continued::.**

* * *

**.::Behind The Lady's Gown::. **

* * *

Hm, mungkin ada yang bingung dengan istilah2 asing di fict ini :'D

Prima akan sedikit jelasin deh hehe *bagi yang belum tahu aja hohoho :'D

Karena Prima terinspirasi sama kisah Historical Romance Inggris, jadi Prima make istilah kebangsawanan di sana juga. Dari beberapa artikel yang pernah Prima baca, urutan gelar bangsawan kaya gini:

1. Duke

2. Marquee

3. Earl

4. Viscount

5. Baron

Mungkin ada pendapat lain atau kesalahan di sini, bagi yang tahu lebih luas, boleh ya bagi-bagi infonya sama Prima hehe :'D jangan sungkan kasih tahu prima yah ^_^/

Sekian fic historical romance part 1 kali ini :)

Sampai jumpa di next chapter :)

Annyeong :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Behind The Lady's Gown**

**Length : 2 of -**

**Genre : YAOI for HaeHyuk! **_**GS for some characters!**_** Historical Romance~**

**Rated : T to M**

**Cast :**

**Lee Hyukjae as Hyukjae/Hyukkie Spencer, from Meridian**

**Lee Donghae as Marquee Lee (Marquee of Chasley)**

**Choi Siwon (Duke of Northchester)**

**And others…**

_**Summary**_ : _Hyukjae Spencer harus menerima takdirnya hidup menjadi seorang Lady dan tinggal di lingkungan bangsawan di House of Lords, negara bagian Northchester. Menjalani kepalsuan hidupnya yang penuh dengan tekanan hingga bertemu dengan seorang Marquee asal Chasley yang mengerti dirinya luar dalam. Akankah Hyukjae mendapatkan kebahagian di tengah kepalsuan yang dijalaninya? Atau ia akan menerima uluran tangan sang Marquee untuk membebaskannya dari jeratan kesemuan?_

**A/N**: _Repost from FB. Terinspirasi novel-novel Historical Romance dari Eloisa James dan Julia London ^.^ Juga gaun-gaun keren jaman Victoria yang bikin gila mata -_- __**Cerita gaje, gak masuk akal, aneh, dan penuh dengan pemaksaan karakter **__(?). Hm, namanya juga fiksi :'D This's not real right? :'D Typo di mana-mana. Feel free to read, feel free to review ^.^_

* * *

Chap 2 updated! ^o^

One more time, I will say _**Hyukkie is officially (?) a guy in this fict!**_

_**Terimakasih banyak buat reviewnya di chap sebelumnya!**_

Maaf ngga bisa balas satu per sau T_T

Untuk mengobati rasa penasarannya, silahkan cari tahu di chap ini saja ne :)

Feel free to comment your opinion here ^.^

Happy reading :)

* * *

**.::Behind The Lady's Gown::. **

* * *

_"Hyukkie manis, ayo pakai gaunmu, Sayang. Kau harus tampil cantik untuk menghadiri acara istana hari ini." _

_"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau pakai gaun, Ibu!" _

_"Hyukkie~" _

_"Ayah! Tidak mau! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau, Ibu! Lepaskan aku!" _

Ketika berusia enam tahun, Hyukkie baru benar-benar menyadari jika ada yang berbeda dengan ibunya. Selama ini, ia pikir menuruti permintaan sang ibu untuk berperan sebagai seorang gadis palsu hanyalah sebuah permainan anak-anak yang tak perlu dirumitkan. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Hyukkie mulai mengerti bahwa ada yang berbeda dengan ibunya, Lady Serevina Spencer.

Serevina adalah seorang wanita anggun nan cantik, istri dari Baron Harry Spencer. Sayangnya, ia mengalami gangguan jiwa semenjak kelahiran putri pertamanya yang tak selamat beberapa tahun sebelum Hyukkie lahir. Hal itu membuat akal sehatnya terguncang, selalu terobsesi untuk memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang kelak ingin dijadikannya sebagai seorang ibu negara yang mampu membuat hidupnya tenang dan bahagia. Dampaknya, Hyukkie-lah yang menjadi sasarannya. Serevina selalu membuat Hyukkie bukan menjadi dirinya sendiri. Serevina memperlakukan Hyukkie bak anak perempuan yang wajib bersolek dan bersikap manis. Karena yang Serevina pikirkan, Hyukkie adalah seorang anak perempuan.

Terlahir dengan nama Hyukjae Spencer, Hyukkie harus rela mengorbankan dirinya memenuhi segala permintaan aneh ibunya. Mengubah nama aslinya menjadi Hyukkie Spencer dan bersikap layaknya anak perempuan agar sang ibu dapat tetap tersenyum karena dirinya. Meski tahu ia sama sekali tak bersalah atas apa yang terjadi pada ibunya, Hyukkie tetap yakin, jika ia harus tetap ikut menanggung segala akibat yang ditimbulkan oleh ibunya, karena Hyukkie menyayangi sang ibu apa adanya. Hyukkie tak ingin melihat ibunya menangis histeris dan terluka kecewa lagi tiap kali menyadari jika dua anaknya yang lahir bukanlah anak perempuan, karena itu hingga menginjak usia enam belas dimana adik laki-lakinya terlahir ke dunia, Hyukkie masih bersedia menjalani kehidupan semunya sebagai anak gadis baik-baik.

Hingga suatu saat, Serevina sering mengamuk dan memberontak saat tak mendapati Hyukkie berada di rumah. Kala itu, Hyukkie sedang pergi ke sekolah di House of Lords dimana para putra dan putri bangsawan dapat menuntut ilmu di asrama bangsawan itu. Hyukkie pergi ke sana sebagai remaja wanita yang tersembunyi rapi identitasnya. Tak ada yang tahu jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Tak ingin istrinya berulah di luar kendali, Baron Harry Spencer -ayah Hyukkie- pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengurung istri tercintanya di dalam kamar sendirian. Yang semata-mata dilakukannya agar Serevina tak kabur dari dalam rumah dan Hyukkie dapat sesekali menghirup napas kebebasan.

Namun, dari sanalah semua bencana itu datang.

Serevina ketakutan. Terkurung dalam gelapnya kamar membuat ia semakin frustasi dan tak dapat mengendalikan kondisi kejiwaannya. Ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya kala itu, mencari penerangan, cahaya.

Terkungkung dalam tekanan kuat, Serevina mencari pemantik api milik suaminya dan menyalakannya dengan perasaan senang yang berlebihan. Tak sengaja, pemantik itu justru jatuh mengenai gaunnya dan membakar dirinya sendiri, hingga meluluhlantakkan rumah sederhana mereka di Meridian. Baron Harry yang saat itu berniat untuk menolong istrinya, justru turut terjebak dalam kobaran api yang mulai melalap habis rumahnya. Dan dalam sekejap, berita duka Hyukkie dapatkan sepulangnya ia dari kegiatan belajar di sekolahnya. Ayah dan ibunya tewas, hanya Henry yang masih bayi yang kala itu selamat karena sedang berada di luar rumah bersama pengasuhnya.

Sejak saat itulah, Hyukkie memutuskan untuk tinggal di House of Lords sebagai seorang Lady demi mencukupi kebutuhan dirinya dan juga Henry, sekaligus memenuhi pesan mendiang ibunya sebagai penebus rasa bersalahnya akibat menyesal atas apa yang terjadi pada ayah dan ibunya. Hyukkie pikir jika bukan karena dirinya, bencana itu pasti tidak akan terjadi. Ia masih ingat ayahnya mengurung ibunya semata-mata karena ingin membebaskan dirinya. Dan jika tahu akan begini kejadiannya, sungguh, Hyukkie rela saja jika harus menjalani hidupnya sebagai seorang wanita seumur hidupnya asalkan ibunya dapat tersenyum bahagia.

Namun nasi telah menjadi bubur. Penyesalan Hyukkie tak ada artinya lagi. Yang bisa dilakukannya kini adalah membulatkan tekad untuk tetap tinggal di House of Lords sebagai seorang Lady. Walau Hyukkie tahu itu semua adalah suatu kesalahan besar, Hyukkie tak ingin memikirkannya. Karena alasan lain ia melakukannya adalah demi Henry, agar adik kecilnya itu dapat tumbuh menjadi kalangan bangsawan yang terhormat dan terpelajar. Sementara Hyukkie sendiri, ia tak terlalu peduli dengan masa depannya kelak. Asalkan Henry telah sukses dan dapat menemukan jati dirinya, Hyukkie berjanji, akan segera keluar dari House of Lords dan menetap selamanya di Meridian, mengurus peternakan milik ayahnya yang menjadi satu-satunya warisan yang tertinggal bagi dirinya dan juga Henry.

* * *

**.::Behind The Lady's Gown::.  
**

* * *

Malam puncak perayaan ulang tahun sang Duke of Northchester tampak meriah dengan saling bercengekeramanya para tamu undangan yang terdiri dari kalangan bangsawan. Dekorasi dan hidangan berkelas menjadi sorotan utama di istana Northchester malam ini. Begitu pula dengan sang pemilik acara sendiri, Choi Siwon.

Sang tuan rumah yang masih duduk di singgasananya terus saja mengembangkan senyum bahagia yang terlihat kaku bila diperhatikan lebih seksama. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya. Sang Duke of Northchester, sedang gelisah kali ini.

Tentunya Siwon sudah mendengar berita bahwa Lady of Meridian yang dipujanya mengalami kecelakaan kecil saat acara berburu siang tadi. Dan apa yang membuatnya khawatir bukanlah kondisi sang Lady yang masih belum bisa ditemuinya, melainkan sosok bangsawan lain yang dari siang tadi hingga hampir tengah malam seperti ini masih berada di bangsal kamar Hyukkie -menemani atau lebih tepatnya menjaga sang Lady sebagai penebus rasa bersalahnya-.

Siwon tak mengerti, mengapa ada gejolak yang mencuat di dadanya saat menyadari jika ia telah terdahului oleh orang lain. Ia pikir, perasaannya pada Hyukkie hanyalah sekedar perasaan kagum yang mungkin saja akan hilang seiring dengan penolakan yang dilakukan oleh Hyukkie. Tapi nyatanya, sekeras apapun Siwon mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Hyukkie dan mencoba menjalani perjodohannya dengan Lady of Vandenstich, ia tetap tak bisa menghapus perasaannya. Bahkan di saat kebersamannya dengan Lady Kibum di tengah lantai dansa seperti ini, Siwon tak bisa menatap lurus ke dalam mata Kibum.

"Kau sedang tak berada di duniamu, Your Grace~"

Siwon sedikit tersentak kala Kibum menginterupsi lamunannya. Seketika, Siwon menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya dan mengakhiri tarian kecilnya bersama dengan calon istrinya itu.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak fokus saja."

"Memikirkan seseorang?"

Siwon tertegun menatap mata cokelat itu dalam-dalam. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa ditemukannya dalam diri Kibum yang mungkin saja bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Hyukkie, sang Lady of Meridian. Tapi tak ada. Kibum berbeda. Secantik dan semanis apapun calon tunangannya itu, Siwon tak merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dirasakannya pada Hyukkie selama ini.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi.."

Siwon menarik dua lengannya masing-masing dari pundak dan pinggang Kibum. Segera berlalu dan menghilang di tengah-tengah kerumunan tamu undangan. Sapaan dan panggilan ramah tak Siwon pedulikan. Ia hanya ingin tahu satu hal, bagaimana kondisi Hyukkie saat ini.

Tak dipungkiri, Kibum merasa kecewa dengan sikap Siwon kepadanya. Lady of Vandenstich itu menatap nanar punggung Siwon yang mulai tak terlihat dari jangkauan mata cokelatnya. Sikap Siwon kali ini membuatnya sadar, jika sang Duke mungkin saja benar-benar tidak mencintainya. Dua tangan putihnya yang tadi masih terasa hangat kala merengkuh tubuh Siwon untuk berdansa kini terasa dingin tak berbekas. Menyedihkan, Siwon mengacuhkannya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa memberinya alasan yang jelas.

**... **

Setelah sadar dari pingsannya, Hyukkie begitu enggan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia masih meringkuk di sana dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh lemah ditemani oleh sesosok pria berpangkat bangsawan kelas dua yang hampir mencelakainya sekaligus menyelamatkannya. Hyukkie tak tahu, apa ia harus marah atau justru berterimakasih pada pria tampan itu. Hyukkie terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan semuanya.

Kini, Hyukkie tak dapat lagi menyimpan rapat rahasia terbesarnya. Telah ada seseorang yang tahu jati dirinya sebenarnya. Dan orang itu masih di sini. Duduk tenang menemaninya dan tak berucap sepatah katapun kepadanya. Hyukkie tak mengerti, apa yang diinginkan oleh pria asing itu.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat sang Marquee of Chasley segera beranjak dari kursinya. Sebelum melangkah menuju pintu kamar sang Lady, ia tatap Hyukkie yang masih meringkuk murung di sudut tempat tidurnya. Donghae tersenyum sesaat lantas mendekat ke arah Hyukkie. Menarik selimut Hyukkie hingga menutupi seluruh bagian tubuh Hyukkie yang telah terbalut dengan gaun tidur warna putihnya.

"Aku sudah berjanji, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun. Kau bisa pegang ucapanku."

Hyukkie mengangkat sedikit kepalanya demi menatap sang Marquee. Yang dibalas senyuman hangat oleh pria gagah itu. Donghae pun kembali mengarahkan langkah kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu demi mencaritahu siapa sosok yang berkunjung ke kamar Hyukkie malam hari seperti ini. Donghae hanya ingin mengantisipasi, takut jika ada sosok lain yang tahu akan identitas Hyukkie karena kejadian hari ini. Walau bagaimanapun juga, Donghae merasa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada Hyukkie. Dan ia juga merasa harus menjadi orang pertama yang membentengi jati diri Hyukkie, karena Donghae tahu, dialah orang pertama yang pastinya tahu identitas Hyukkie sebenarnya.

Ketika membuka pintu kamar, sosok utama yang menarik perhatian Donghae adalah Siwon. Untuk apa sang Duke of Northchester itu berkunjung ke House of Lords sementara ia sendiri punya acara besar di istana Northchester? Dan berkunjung ke kamar Hyukkie? Sungguh sulit dipercaya. Meski Donghae telah berkawan lama dengan sang Duke, Donghae tidak tahu jika selera Siwon jatuh pada sosok Hyukkie yang tentunya akan sangat ditentang oleh pihak istana karena pangkat bangsawan kelas lima yang disandangnya.

Oh, atau memang ada affair di antara keduanya hm?

Entah. Donghae tak ingin ikut campur saat ini. Tapi jika benar begitu adanya, sepertinya Siwon harus mengurungkan niatnya jika kelak ia tahu jati diri Hyukkie yang sebenarnya, pikir Donghae.

"Kau masih di sini?"

Siwon memulai pembicaraan di antara keduanya. Yang dibalas oleh Donghae dengan senyuman persahabatan.

"Ya, aku rasa aku harus melakukan ini. Aku hampir membunuhnya. Dan sepertinya dia tidak memaafkanku. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun sejak sadar beberapa jam yang lalu. Mungkin kau bisa membujuknya."

Siwon tersenyum geli mendengar penuturan sahabat baiknya. Sang Duke of Northchester itu sedikit merasa lega mendengar sikap dingin Hyukkie pada Donghae. Sepertinya, ia belumlah kecolongan garis start.

"Mungkin dia tidak suka denganmu." Siwon tertawa. "Pergilah, kau harus beristirahat. Biar aku yang bicara dengannya." tambahnya.

Donghae ikut tertawa pelan. Lalu menepuk bahu sang Duke dan berbisik pelan kepadanya.

"Kembalilah sebelum lewat tengah malam. Kau tidak mungkin mengabaikan para tamu undangan bukan?"

Siwon tersenyum. Lantas mengangguk mengerti dan beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar Hyukkie.

Setelah keluar dari kamar Hyukkie dan menutup pintunya rapat, kali ini Donghae dikejutkan oleh keberadaan sang Lady of Vandenstich yang telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Rupanya Siwon tidak tahu jika dirinya diikuti oleh sang calon tunangan ke House of Lords hingga ke kamar Hyukkie seperti ini. Kaget, tentu saja. Donghae tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Lady Kibum tentang Siwon dan Hyukkie demi menjaga perasaan wanita cantik itu.

"Jadi, dialah orangnya?"

"…"

"Siwon mengacuhkanku demi wanita rendahan itu?"

"…"

Donghae hanya terdiam mendengar keluh kesah Kibum kepadanya. Ia tahu, bagaimana hancurnya hati sang Lady of Vandenstich itu melihat kenyataan bahwa Siwon lebih perhatian pada wanita lain dibanding dengan calon tunangannya sendiri. Namun di sisi lain, Donghae merasa tak begitu khawatir. Tentunya ia ingat, Hyukkie bukanlah sosok jalang sebagaimana yang Kibum bayangkan, dan tentunya tidak akan mungkin bisa merebut Siwon dari sang Lady yang akan menjadi Duchess of Northchester itu.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk menenangkan pikiranmu."

Donghae mengulurkan tangan kanannya demi meraih tangan sang Lady. Kibum yang masih terguncang perasaannya hanya bisa menahan air matanya tanpa sempat mencuri dengar maupun pandang apa yang Siwon lakukan dengan Hyukkie di dalam sana. Meski Donghae juga cemas dengan berbagai kemungkinan yang mungkin saja Siwon lakukan pada Hyukkie, Donghae tetap yakin, Hyukkie akan dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri, terutama mempertahankan identitasnya.

* * *

**.::Behind The Lady's Gown::. **

* * *

Pagi yang tenang di House of Lords mulai terusik dengan kabar burung yang menyatakan bahwa Hyukkie hanyalah Lady rendahan yang gemar menggoda para putra bangsawan. Setelah berhasil membawa Marquee Lee masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Hyukkie juga diberitakan mampu menarik sang Duke of Northchester untuk jatuh ke pelukannya. Berita ini sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru House of Lords, termasuk ke telinga Lady Kibum yang semalam memutuskan untuk menginap di House of Lords demi menunggu Siwon keluar dari dalam kamar Hyukkie.

Tentu saja Hyukkie menyangkal semua berita mengemparkan itu. Ia memang hanya bangswan kelas rendah, tapi ia juga masih punya harga diri. Ia sama sekali tidak berminat menggoda para putra bangsawan untuk dijadikan istri maupun seorang simpanan. Jadi, untuk apa ia bersusah payah menggoda para pria untuk masuk ke kamarnya? Sungguh, Hyukkie mulai tak nyaman dengan semua berita yang mulai menjatuhkan dirinya itu. Dan lagi, ia mulai merasa dikucilkan di House of Lords semenjak menyeruaknya berita murahan itu.

Tak ingin mendengar hujatan dan umpatan yang seolah terus memojokkan dirinya, Hyukkie pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Menurutnya, menghabiskan waktu di sana akan jauh lebih berguna dibanding mengurung diri di dalam kamar dan mendengar sindiran para Lady lainnya yang berlalu lalang di depan kamarnya. Meski sama sekali tak bersemangat, akhirnya sampai juga Hyukkie di perpustakaan dan mendapati jika adiknya, Henry, juga ada di sana bersama seorang pria bangsawan. Sedang belajar bersama dan saling bercengkerama, yang membuat Hyukkie menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Henry~"

"Kakak~"

Henry yang masih berusia enam tahun segera turun dari kursinya lantas menghambur menghampiri Hyukkie yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. Ia peluk kakak kesayangannya itu lalu melepasnya dan kembali menoleh pada sosok bangsawan tampan yang tadi menemaninya belajar.

"Kakak, ayo duduk. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang~"

Henry dengan cerianya menarik tangan Hyukkie dan mengajaknya duduk di tempat baca perpustakaan. Wajah chubby-nya terlihat berseri-seri saat Hyukkie dengan pasrah menuruti permintaannya. Hyukkie pun duduk dengan anggun dan meletakkan dua lengan rampingnya di atas meja hingga akhirnya wajah manisnya sedikit kaku saat menyadari siapa sosok bangsawan yang ingin Henry kenalkan kepadanya. Donghae, dia orangnya. Sang Marquee of Chasley-lah yang sedang duduk di hadapannya saat ini.

"Selamat pagi, My Lady~"

Hyukkie sedikit terkejut saat mendengar sapaan Donghae. Dan lagi, panggilan yang Donghae tujukan untuknya tadi. Apa itu tidak berlebihan? Demi Tuhan, Hyukkie tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Apakah itu pujian atau sebuah sindiran semata.

"Kau~ masih di sini?"

Donghae tersenyum menatap wajah Hyukkie yang terlihat kaget dengan keberadaannya di House of Lords. Semalam ia memang menginap di asrama putra House of Lords yang akhirnya mempertemukannya dengan Henry yang juga tingal di sana. Sejak berusia empat tahun, Henry memang tinggal terpisah dari Hyukkie yang tinggal di asrama putri House of Lords.

"Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini sampai beberapa waktu ke depan. Hingga pertunangan Siwon, kurasa~"

"Eum~"

Hyukkie hanya mampu menunduk menyembunyikan wajah pucatnya dari jangakaun mata Donghae. Ia malu. Apa yang harus dikatakannya saat ini? Menurutnya tak ada topik menarik yang bisa dibicarakannya dengan Donghae. Terlebih, ia dan Donghae belum saling mengenal satu sama lain. Dan satu hal yang membuat Hyukkie ingin berlari jauh dari hadapan Donghae, yaitu identitas aslinya.

"Kurasa kita butuh bicara. Mungkin pergi ke taman akan sedikit menyenangkan, jika kau tidak keberatan~"

"A-apa? Taman?"

Dahi Hyukkie sedikit berkerut saat mendengar tawaran Donghae. Bicara? Apa? Apa memang ada hal yang harus mereka bicarakan? Tidak, itu hanya akan membuat Hyukkie semakin tidak bisa menutupi rasa malunya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Hyukkie ingin sekali mengenal lebih dekat siapa Donghae sebenarnya? Sepertinya ia mulai tertarik dengan pria tampan itu, rasa yang sama seperti yang dirasakannya ketika ia melihat Viscount Cho. Oh, tidak! Secara tidak langsung, Hyukkie menunjukkan ke-tidaknormalan-nya.

"Eum, baiklah~"

Dan entah mengapa, dengan ragu Hyukkie mengatakan persetujuannya. Donghae pun tersenyum lembut lantas segera berdiri dari kursinya dan melihat Henry yang masih serius mempelajari literatur di hadapannya. Ia usap pelan kepala bocah kecil itu dan berkata lembut kepadanya.

"Henry, kau bisa belajar sendiri bukan? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kakakmu."

"Eum? Tentu saja, aku bisa membaca semua halaman buku ini dan menanyakan padamu nanti setelah kau kembali~"

"Anak pintar~"

Donghae segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hyukkie dan mengajaknya untuk keluar menuju taman. Dengan langkah pelan, Hyukkie dan Donghae berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalan setapak yang dikelilingan bunga di tepiannya.

Semilir angin yang berhembus pelan mengawali perbincangan keduanya. Donghae menatap Hyukkie, sementara Hyukkie sendiri menatap kosong berbagai jenis bunga yang tumbuh di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengungkitnya, dan mungkin bukan hakku untuk menanyakannnya kepadamu. Tapi~"

"Aku tahu, kau ingin mengetahuinya~"

Hyukkie berbalik dan tersenyum teduh kepada Donghae. Iris bintangnya yang berkaca-kaca membuat Donghae mendadak merasa bersalah. Donghae tahu, ia tak layak dan tak pantas melakukan ini pada Hyukkie. Tapi tanpa ia menolak untuk meminta Hyukkie agar tak menceritakan apapun terlebih dahulu justru disanggah oleh Hyukkie yang malah menceritakan semua rahasia besarnya. Donghae terdiam. Mendengar seluruh penuturan Hyukkie dan mencoba berpikir keras untuk mendalaminya. Dan setelah semua yang Hyukkie sembunyikan ia ketahui dengan gamblangnya, barulah Donghae merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya. Hatinya bergetar. Rasa iba itu tumbuh menjadi rasa simpati yang tak pernah ia rasakan untuk sembarang orang sebelumnya. Donghae rasa, ia sudah gila.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup aku membuatmu merasa muak dengan ceritaku. Aku harus kembali. Kau juga berjanji akan mengajari Henry bukan? Temui dia, kurasa dia membuatuhkanmu saat ini."

Hyukkie mencoba tersenyum dan menyeka air matanya. Wajah putihnya yang cantik alami tampak sedikit sembab karena menahan tangis. Donghae mengerti, suasana Hyukkie masih tidak baik saat ini, dan ia rasa tidak pantas rasanya jika ia meninggalkan Hyukkie dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Tunggu~"

Donghae menahan tangan Hyukkie yang hendak pergi meninggalkannya. Ia tatap manik bintang itu dan tersenyum hangat pada Hyukkie.

"Tidak sepantasnya kau menanggung semua ini sendirian saja. Kau butuh seseorang untuk melepas segala keluh kesahmu~"

Hyukkie balas menatap iris kelam Donghae dan mencoba mendalaminya. Hyukkie tahu ada ketulusan yang dalam dari tatapan mata Donghae. Hyukkie menyukainya, menyukai perhatian Donghae yang begitu hangat bisa dirasakannya. Dan Hyukkie mulai takut jika harus mengakui bahwa dirinya merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Donghae kepadanya.

"Terimakasih~ tapi aku tidak ingin orang lain menderita lagi karena diriku~"

* * *

**.::To Be Continued::.**

* * *

**.::Behind The Lady's Gown::. **

* * *

Nahhhh gimana eoh? Heehehe~**  
**

Masih banyak yang bingung sama istilah-istilah di sini?

Yang mau tanya, silahkan lampirkan (?) di komennya ne :)

Di chap depan Prima usahakan untuk jawab pertanyaannya kkk~

Sekian untuk chap kali ini~

Sampai jumpa di next chapter :)

Annyeong *bow~


End file.
